lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Pua/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Makuu Despite Makuu's feelings towards him, Pua does not show any ill feelings towards the now-leader of his float, even after he was defeated by the younger crocodile in a Mashindano and taunted after his loss. Although Pua criticizes him for his arrogance, he always believed in Makuu's reformation, positive that he just needed time to learn the true importance of the Circle of Life. Kion When Kion was an infant cub, Pua showed annoyance at his friend's impudence, which spilled onto his feelings towards Kion. When hearing that Kion was Simba's son, he allowed him to leave, warning him not to return again uninvited. When Pua was defeated by Makuu, an older Kion later sought help from the former crocodile leader, believing him to be a wise leader. Although he could not help Kion too much, Pua offered Kion some sound advice, showing trust towards both him and Makuu. In the comic, "A Test For The Guard", Pua even helps Kion set up a way to test the rest of the Guard's leadership skills. Bunga When Bunga was a infant he went on an "adventure" with his best friend Kion. They ran away from Zazu and found Pua's Float. Bunga arrogantly taunts the float, and Pua asks for the kids to leave. When Bunga accidentally challenges Makuu, Zazu arrives in and offers himself to be eaten instead of the son of the king. Bunga and Kion promise never to come uninvited again. Later, Bunga appears to have gotten over his arrogance towards Pua's float, respecting the crocodile. Zazu Pua first met Zazu when the hornbill was taking care of a much younger Kion and Bunga. Although the cubs had broken the rules by entering uninvited, Zazu offered himself as a meal in their place. Not wishing to anger King Simba and seeing the bravery displayed by Zazu after he entered Makuu's mouth willingly, Pua respected Zazu, allowing him to collect the children and leave alive and unharmed. Basi Basi and Pua appear to be good friends, and always speak to one another in a casual, friendly manner. When there are too many fish in Big Springs, Basi allows Pua's float to enter and eat up all the excess fish. But when Pua arrives, Basi asks him to come back next week since there still aren't enough fish. Pua is only too happy to comply with his request, even though Makuu was not quite as willing. Simba Pua shows a great deal of respect for King Simba at all times. Even when his young son and his best friend invade Pua's territory, when learning that the cub belongs to Simba, Pua is hesitant to harm him in any way, solely based on how great a King he perceives Simba to be. When Pua loses the Mashindano, he bows to Simba after being thanked for his years of service, and thanks the King back in honor. Beshte, Ono, and Fuli Pua has a good relationship with the other Lion Guard members. When Makuu's float took over "Big Springs" they went to Pua for advice even Pua just told them to back down. Category:Relationships